Stumpt Wiki
Welcome to the Stumpt Wiki This wiki is about the YouTube and Twitch gaming group Stumpt. You can edit it as you like (within reason). Basic Rules * Do not add the last name of any Stumpt member (for privacy reasons). * Do not add curse words, unless it is part of a quote (please use good judgement in this regard). * Treat others in the comments and the Stumpt Wikia nicely. No fighting, bully, harassment, etc. to anyone. * Read over all of your edit(s) and make sure nothing may be misunderstood as rude or offensive by anyone reading. * If you see someone added something rude, please remove it and if you think it's necessary, please report the user. Who Are Stumpt? Stumpt are a gaming group that consists of 3 males by the names of Ash, Rik and Price and 1 female by the name of Jas. They are a 4-player dedicated channel on the video sharing website YouTube and they also stream on the live video streaming platform Twitch. Stumpt also have their own website, Stumpt.tv. Stumpt.tv has the latest videos from every Stumpt channel or Stumpt members channel. Stumpt.tv also has Stumpt's upload schedule for their main YouTube channel on their website as well as a blog, a separate channels section and a Stumpt merchandise shop Their most popular series include Minecraft, Gang Beasts, Ultimate Chicken Horse and G.T.A. V, but they play many more games like Viva Pinata , Scrap Mechanic, Starbound and Dead by Daylight, just to name a few. The current main series on their YouTube channel is Minecraft: Invasion. Most of the Stumpt team have their individual channels like Stumpt Jas, Stumpt Rik, and Stumpt Price, who post individual content of their own playing either by themselves or with a friend either in the Stumpt team or outside the Stumpt team. Unlike Jas, Rik and Price, Ash is the only member of Stumpt who doesn't have an individual channel. Stumpt YouTube Channels Stumpt Stumpt Jas Stumpt Rik Stumpt Price Members of Stumpt Ash wikia.jpg|Ash|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Ash|linktext=Look at all the info on Ash, the funny, tech-savvy leader of Stumpt. Stumpts Rik face in real life.jpg|Rik|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Rik|linktext=Look at all the info on Rik, the funniest member of Stumpt. Stumpt Price in real life.png|Price|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Price|linktext=Look at all the info on Price, the most strategic member of Stumpt. Stumpt Jas' face in real life-1.jpg|Jas|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Jas|linktext=look at all the info on Jas, the nicest and most artistic member of Stumpt. Stumpt Websites/ Stumpt Affiliated Websites/Other * Stumpt's website - Stumpt.tv * Stumpt's merchandise shop - Teepublic.com * Stumpt's Main Twitch channel - Twitch.tv/user/stumptgamers * Stumpt Jas' Mixer channel - https://www.mixer.com/Stumpt-Jazzy Groups in Stumpt Stumpt Industries * Comprised of Price and Jas. * Has created a large soup company and a theme park. Rash Incorporated * Comprised of Ash and Rik. * Has a small list of crimes including genocide and mass deforestation. Team Waffle * Comprised of Rik and Jas. Team Pancake * Comprised of Ash and Price. Team Fusion * Comprised of Rik and Price. Team Married * Comprised of Ash and Jas. The Alabaster bros. *Rivals of Stumpt Inc. *Wanted for various crimes: factories that have polluted the environment of several worlds, company sabotage and attempted murder on multiple occasions. Let's Plays 'On-going Let's Plays' Minecraft: Invasion Weekly Series * Gang Beasts * Ultimate Chicken Horse Episodic Series * Crawl * A Gummy's Life * Shoot Shoot Mega Pack * Fat Mask Finished Let's Plays Minecraft Let's plays * Minecraft: Agrarian Skies * Minecraft: Ash's Zoo * Minecraft: Hubris * Minecraft: Shattered Skies * Minecraft: Villages Other Let's Plays * Terraria * Starbound * Ark: Survival Evolved * Far Sky * Factorio * Salt * Space Engineers * Civilization Etc... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. = Category:Browse